


Sny o Edenie

by letmefly



Series: Prawdziwe proroctwa [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, Raj - Freeform, odniesienia religijne, post-nuclear ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmefly/pseuds/letmefly
Summary: "(...) Era Grzechu przeminęła. Jesteśmy ponad rodziną Adama, ponad potomkami Ewy. Jesteśmy tymi, którzy wrócą do Raju Uraconego i zostaną w nim na zawsze."Czyli zastępca i Joseph Seed w bunkrze.





	Sny o Edenie

**Author's Note:**

> Starałam się napisać zastępcę w wersji bezosobowej, żeby każdy z was mógł sobie wyobrazić swojego bohatera, ale w naszym języku jest to dość trudne zadanie.

1.  
Woda śni mu się co noc. Jest brudna, zamulona. Zanurza się w niej, otwiera oczy, ale nie jest w stanie nic dostrzec. W pewnym sensie jest wdzięczny za ten sen. Taka woda oznacza przecież szczęście, prawda?  
A potem budzi się, metalowe ściany zaciskają się nad nim ze wszystkich stron. Ma ochotę krzyczeć. Chce spać. Chce znów być wolny. Chce nurkować w tej zielonkawej toni.

2.  
Broda Ojca urosła o przynajmniej kilka centymetrów. To jedyna twarz jaką widzi, potrafi dostrzec różnicę. Nie pamięta, kiedy ten człowiek przestał być dla niego psychopatą, świrem, mordercą. Może tego dnia, gdy siedział skulony w kącie, mając już serdecznie dość przebywania w zamknięciu, jedzenia z puszek i ostrego światła lamp jarzeniowych. Przyszedł wtedy do niego, usiadł obok z nieodłączną Biblią w ręce, spojrzał na tą zmęczoną, zrezygnowaną twarz i zaczął czytać.  
To była prosta historia, jedna z pierwszych biblijnych jakie poznał dawno temu, jako dziecko. Stworzenie świata, Raj, grzech pierwszych ludzi.  
\- Wiesz, co nas od nich odróżnia, moje dziecko? Od Ewy i Adama? - zapytał go na zakończenie, nie spuszczając z niego czujnego wzroku.  
\- A to, że Era Grzechu przeminęła. Jesteśmy ponad rodziną Adama, ponad potomkami Ewy. Jesteśmy tymi, którzy wrócą do Raju Uraconego i zostaną w nim na zawsze.  
Muśnięcie ustami czoła nim odejdzie. Gdy drzwi zamykają się za Josephem Seedem zastępca wie, że jest to jedyna rzecz, w jaką pragnie wierzyć.

3.  
Dziś sen się zmienia.  
Za dużo myśli o tym, co spotkało Ziemię i jej mieszkańców daje efekt.  
Mózg za wszelką cenę chce zwizualizować sobie Rajski Ogród. Zastępca chce poczuć słodycz powietrza, miękkość trawy pod stopami, ciepło promieni słonecznych na skórze. Ale czy to możliwe?  
Czy możliwe, żeby przez kilka lat martwe drzewa zaczęły rozkwitać, żeby radioaktywna gleba zaczęła rodzić zdrowe rośliny, żeby zatrute powietrze nie wypalało płuc?  
Człowiek zniszczył świat, który otrzymał.  
Ojciec miał rację.  
Człowiek sprowadził na siebie nieszczęście.  
Ojciec znów miał rację.  
Cywilizacja upadnie, mówił.  
I znów miał rację.  
W głowie pojawia się szalona myśl.  
A co gdyby, tak po prostu, ten jeden raz, mu zaufać?

4.  
Ich relacje się zmieniają, gdy zastępca zaczyna chcieć czytać Biblię, odmawiać różaniec, słuchać Słowa Ojca. Mężczyzna wydaje się być niezaskoczony, choć jego oczy wypełniają się ciepłem i zastępca zastanawia się jak mógł.  
Jak mógł kiedykolwiek być tak ślepym, by nie widzieć tej boskiej wręcz aury promieniującej z Josepha.  
Jego zachowanie: przebaczanie, cierpliwość, nadstawianie drugiego policzka. Zawsze tak biblijne, tak poprawne w Boskim znaczeniu tego słowa.  
Jak mógł kiedykolwiek chcieć go stąd zabrać, jak mógł myśleć, że uratuje jakiekolwiek życia.  
Jak mógł.  
W mgnieniu oka zastępcę uderzają jego własne grzechy. Grzech pychy. Grzech dumy. Grzech gniewu.  
Kierując się nimi doprowadził do sytuacji, w której każdy z jego przyjaciół nie żyje.  
W której rodzina Josepha nie żyje.  
Joseph chciał uratować ich wszystkich.  
Ocalić ich od śmierci.  
Oni z nim walczyli, a on czekał na nich. Gotów wybaczyć. Gotów ich pokochać.  
Zastępca czuje gorzki smak prawdy.  
Stał się niemal Judaszem wydającym Jezusa na śmierć.

5.  
\- Czegokolwiek nie zrobiłeś wiedz, że zostało ci wybaczone - mówi nagle Joseph choć zastępca nigdy o tym nie wspomina, nigdy nawet nie robi w tym kierunku żadnych aluzji.  
Joseph po prostu wie.  
Prostota tego stwierdzenia sprawia, że zastępca zaczyna płakać. Łzy spływają po policzkach i kapią na podłogę. Poczucie winy w ostatnich dniach nie daje mu spać.  
Nagle dłoń Josepha znajduje się na jego karku, delikatnie przysuwa swoją głowę ku niemu, stykają się czołami.  
\- Otrzyj łzy, moje dziecko - szept jest cichy, spokojny, pełen miłości. Przynosi ulgę.  
Ulgę tak ogromną, że przez chwilę zastępca nie jest w stanie oddychać. Gdy to wreszcie robi, jego płuca zdają się lekkie niczym foliowa torba. W jego ciele nie ma żadnego ciężaru.  
\- Dziękuję, Ojcze - wyrywa się z jego ust zanim zdąży to dobrze przemyśleć, przeanalizować chociaż wie dobrze, że nie ma czego. Zastępca ma wrażenie, że każda komórka jego ciała chce podziękować.

6.  
Tej nocy śni o Edenie.  
O rozłożystych drzewach, milonach kwiatów na bezkresnych łąkach i modrych strumykach.  
O cieple, bezpieczeństwie, spokoju.  
Jest tam też Joseph w otoczeniu grupy ludzi, ale jakby odmieniony.  
Jego włosy są rozpuszczone, a cała postać skąpana jest w złocistym świetle.  
Uderzenie gorąca wybudza zastępcę. Jego serce kołacze, oddech jest nierównomierny.  
Nie może się uspokoić.  
Nie może się pozbyć wrażenia, że właśnie zobaczył Boga.

7.  
\- Jak to możliwe? - pyta któregoś dnia Ojca. Wątpliwości znów w nim rosną jak chwasty.  
Joseph podnosi na niego wzrok znad dziennika, który zaczął prowadzić w starym notesie Dutcha. Nie odzywa się, pozwala zastępcy mówić.  
\- Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że mogłeś wiedzieć, co się wydarzy? Czy nie jest dla ciebie dziwne, że promieniowanie na ziemi ma ot tak cudownie ustąpić samo z siebie?  
Zastępca słyszy coś bardzo głupiego w swoim głosie, fałszywą nutę, czepianie się na siłę.  
\- Nie jest to dla mnie dziwne, moje dziecko - odpowiada Joseph, jak zwykle spokojny. - Bóg robił już większe, mniej prawdopodobne rzeczy. Mówił do mnie przez lata, przecież czytałeś moją Księgę. Jedyne, co musiałem zrobić, to mu zaufać. Wtedy wszystko poukładało się na swoich miejscach.  
\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś wspomniał tam chociażby o swojej żonie i córce.  
Ojciec przygryza lekko wargę, przez moment widać smutek i tęsknotę w jego oczach.  
\- Ludzie są krytyczni, postępują według swojej moralności, która nie jest moralnością Bożą. Nie pojęliby-  
\- Czy w Boskiej moralności mieści się werbowanie rodziny do odurzania, okaleczania, i prania mózgów innym?  
Kiedy tylko słowa te wydostają się z jego ust zastępca wie, że posunął się za daleko. Joseph blednie i zastępca tak bardzo chciałby cofnąć moment, w którym otworzył usta. Chciałby chociaż zobaczyć gniew w jego oczach. Spokój, z którym patrzy na niego jest okropny, nie do zniesienia.  
\- Czasami musisz robić coś wbrew ludzkiej woli, żeby ich w efekcie uratować, moje dziecko.

8.  
Sen znów przenosi go do Edenu.  
Tym razem nie jest już tak rozluźniony.  
Czuje niepokój.  
Zastępca odwraca się, a jego oczom ukazują się groby.  
Trzy groby.  
Przed nimi klęczy Joseph, ten inny Joseph i zanosi się płaczem.  
Serce zastępcy prawie się łamie na ten dźwięk.  
Ta cudowna istota płacze przez niego.  
To on wyrządził jej taką krzywdę.  
Zastępca na nowo zaczyna czuć obrzydzenie do siebie i swoich czynów, ale wtedy ziemia pod nagrobkami zaczyna się poruszać.  
Zastępca zdusza jęk w zarodku, gdy ze środkowego grobu wydostaje się dłoń, a potem druga, ramiona, całe ręce, głowa i tułów, aż wreszcie cała postać wychodzi na zewnątrz. Zaraz za nią wydostają się dwie pozostałe.  
Stan ich rozkładu sprawia, że ciężko stwierdzić która z postaci była którym z Seedów za życia.  
Joseph wstaje z klęczek, powoli podchodzi do każdego z trupów, chwyta ich twarze w swoje ręce i całuje w miejscu czoła.  
Zastępca czuje głuche tąpnięcie w swoim żołądku, gdy dostrzega, że od tych pocałunków po całych zgniłych ciałach zaczyna rozlewać się przyjemne, jasne światło coraz niżej i niżej, aż do stóp. Gdy ustępuje, oto znów przed nim stoją.  
Faith Seed ze swoim rozmarzonym uśmiechem.  
John Seed z miną spryciarza.  
Jacob Seed z nieugiętym spojrzeniem.  
Czwarty z nich, Joseph, zbliża się do zastępcy.  
\- W Edenie nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych, moje dziecko - mówi cicho nim ten ocknie się, zlany potem.  
Czy to mogło zdarzyć się naprawdę?

9.  
Nie wiedziałby jak o to zapytać.  
"Hej, Ojcze, właśnie mi się śniło, że reszta Seedów wstała z martwych, że ich o ż y w i ł e ś, to prawda?"  
Jeśli nawet, Joseph nie daje po sobie nic poznać. Modli się rano, zgodnie ze swoją rutyną, a potem obaj z zastępcą jedzą śniadanie. Czas zlewa się tu w jedno, ale po tym, że jedzenie jest już głównie puszkowe można poznać, że minęło sporo czasu od wybuchu pierwszej bomby.  
Joseph przygląda się zastępcy w milczeniu.  
Zastępca nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że Joseph doskonale wie o wszystkim co się dzieje w jego głowie.

10.  
Nie może spać.  
Przewraca się z boku na bok którąś noc z kolei, nie mogąc znaleźć ukojenia w ramionach snu.  
To przez ten cholerny bunkier, na pewno.  
Mało miejsca do ruchu i sztuczne światło, zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić.  
Przeszedł przez wszystkie fazy.  
Siedział w kącie płacząc. Trwał w zupełnym otępieniu. Planował skończyć ze sobą. Próbował zabić Josepha, gdy ten spał. Starał się otworzyć drzwi. Maniakalnie sprawdzał sygnały radiowe w nadziei na cokolwiek. Krzyczał w niebogłosy mając nadzieję na to, że ktoś go usłyszy.  
Teraz jest już pogodzony z losem. Jego ciało najwyraźniej też. I to tak bardzo, że powoli przestało traktować to życie jako wysiłek. Nie czuje się nawet zmęczony.

11.  
\- Wstawaj, dziecko - słyszy nad ranem, tuż nad swoją głową. Mimo wszystko musiał zasnąć. Przeciera leniwie oczy i patrzy na mężczyznę ze zdumieniem. Joseph nigdy wcześniej go nie budził.  
\- Coś się stało? - zastępca czuje, że wzbiera w nim panika. Co jeśli bunkier został uszkodzony? Nie wiedział co prawda, jak miałoby się to stać, ale przerażała go taka możliwość. Wola przetrwania kurczowo trzymała go przy życiu. Nawet, jeśli miało ono teraz tak nędzną formę.  
Joseph usmiecha się ciepło. Jest w jakiś sposób uroczysty. Ma na sobie jeden z t-shirtów Dutcha, trochę za duży w ramionach, co sprawia, że przez ułamek sekundy kojarzy się zastępcy z dzieckiem budzącym rodziców w wolny dzień, żeby spędzili ze sobą czas.  
\- Obudziłem się i Bóg mówił do mnie - mówi tym czasem Ojciec i siada na rogu łóżka zastępcy. - Mówił, że możemy już wyjść, że wszystko jest już gotowe. Tak więc chodźmy.  
Do zastępcy dociera nagle, co Joseph chce zrobić. Chce otworzyć drzwi i wyjść bez masek na radioaktywną, cuchnącą śmiercią powierzchnię. Chce się zatruć i umrzeć. Może o to chodzi z tym całym Edenem?  
Zastępca nerwowo kręci głową.  
\- Nie bądź niemądry, moje dziecko - głos jest spokojny i karcący zarazem. - Przecież po to tu jesteśmy. Żyjemy po to, żeby żyć t a m. Ten bunkier nie jest naszym miejscem. Naszym domem jest Raj.  
Jest coś relaksującego w słowach Josepha, coś, co sprawia, że zastępca ma ochotę chwycić go za rękę i iść z nim, p o d ą ż a ć z a N i m, ale jest też sygnał ostrzegawczy w jego własnym mózgu.  
Może on chce nas zabić kontra zaufaj mu ten jeden raz.  
\- Jesteś ze mną, dziecko? - pytanie przerywa gorączkowe rozmyślania zastępcy. Wstaje, pozwala się wziąć za dłoń.  
\- Zawsze, Ojcze.

12.  
Ojciec miał rację.  
Czy kiedykolwiek jej nie miał?  
Trawa jest tak zielona, jak zielona może być w najcudowniejszy majowy dzień. Różnokolorowe kwiaty pachną obłędnie mieszając się z czystym, nieskażonym powietrzem. Drzewa owocowe są w rozkwicie, niedługo wydadzą owoce. Słychać radosny świergot ptaków, motyle fruwają dookoła, zajączki kicają. Tam, gdzie kiedyś był las prowadzący do rzeki Henbane, jest teraz piaszczysta plaża, a wody nowego morza obmywają ją delikatnie. Zastępca jest tak skołowany tym, co stało się ze światem, że ledwo zwraca uwagę na Josepha, który wita się ze swoim ż y w y m rodzeństwem.  
Faith podchodzi do zastępcy. Na jej twarzy nie widać już śladów ich ostatniej walki. Uśmiecha się.  
\- Mogłoby nas być tu więcej, ale widać tak miało być.  
Wyciąga dłoń. Nie bije już od niej Błogość, zastępca chyba nawet nie pamięta tego zapachu, za co jest wdzięczny. Chwyta jej dłoń.  
Pozwala się poprowadzić do Josepha.  
Patrzy na niego i ma ochotę uklęknąć, całować jego stopy i dłonie, prosić o wybaczenie, choć już go nie potrzebuje.  
Joseph uśmiecha się. Jego usta dotykają czoła zastępcy chwilę dłużej niż zwykle.  
\- Mówiłem ci, dziecko. Tak miało być. Teraz znów jesteśmy w Raju i już nigdy go nie opuścimy.  
Zastępca czuje, że zasycha mu w gardle. Nigdy nie był specjalnie wierzący, ale teraz, kiedy patrzy na Josepha, którego otacza delkatna, świetlista aura, jest w stanie uwierzyć w cuda, uwierzyć w Prawdę, uwierzyć w Boga i Jego Syna, który ponownie przyszedł na Ziemię.  
Tak, jak było przepowiedziane.  
  
  
... Panie, Upadek ten  
To nie koniec nas  
Powstaliśmy kolejny raz  
Kiedy nadszedł Czas  


**Author's Note:**

> Ostatnie zdania to spolszczony wers pieśni "We Will Rise Again".


End file.
